Hemostasis valves are employed in minimally invasive medical procedures such as, for example, the implantation of electrotherapy leads. Depending on the type of minimally invasive procedure occurring, the hemostasis valve may need to accommodate devices having a variety of diameters.
Unfortunately, hemostasis valves known in the art to provide acceptable sealing capability for a range of sizes that is not inconsequential often require two hands to operate. Also, such known hemostasis valves are biased to assume the open state, leading to a tendency to leak fluid when not desired.
There is a need in the art for a hemostasis valve that provides adequate sealing capabilities over a wide range of diameters for the devices that may be expected to be inserted through such valves. Also, there is a need in the art for a hemostasis valve that offers increased ease of use and improved sealing capability. Finally, there is a need in the art for a method of a method of manufacturing such a hemostasis valve.